Franticparenting
by Tishie
Summary: When Ruby and Sapphire come across a peculiar egg from out of no where, they decide to be the parents to the orphan pokemon, the type of parents they both wish they always had. Other Dex holders included! RuSa / Franticshipping / RubyxSapphire
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This silly little cliché story popped up in my head suddenly._

* * *

"Where could that Papa be?"

Sapphire jumped from desk to desk, sniffing out the papers and turning over books to find any trace of her plump and jolly dad.

"S-sapphire, would it be possible for you to search for him in a more… _Discreet, _manner?" Prof. Berlitz, a guest researcher from the Sinnoh region,  
suggested as he fixed his spectacles with a pinch of his hand.

The girl simply sighed, followed by hopping onto the ground like a skilled ninja.

"Sorry Prof. Berlitz. It's just, Papa said he had something really important he wanted to show me!"

*DING DING* A bicycle bell suddenly rang outside the lab.

"SAPPH! Get your butt out here or we're going to be late for class!"

Sapphire looked out the window, then onto her watch, and then raised her arms onto her head in total shock. "DARNIT! I forgot we had a special lecture today… TORO!"

With one call, her Blaziken swiftly leapt towards her, bag in hand. It assisted Sapphire as she quickly placed her arms inside the bag, and scurried away towards the door.

"Thanks Toro, see ya later! You too Prof!"

"Have a n-nice day…"

*SLAM*

"-Sapphire… *sigh* such an energetic teenager, that girl. Quite different from my own daughter, wouldn't you say Toro?"

The bird-pokémon simply nodded, and left the Professor alone in his lab.

The professor took the opportunity to fix a few papers and check his cell phone for any updates on Prof. Birch's findings. He suddenly received a call, making him panic and drop his phone.

He managed to pick it up, and received it.

"Hey, Berlitz? It's me, Birch"

"Oh, Prof. Birch! How's the fieldwork coming along? Have you received it yet?"

"We have a slight problem…"

Prof. Berlitz gulped. "W-what, do you mean, Birch?"

"It seems to have been taken by something, or _someone_"

"B-but how could that have happened?"

The scientist gripped his dark-blue hair tight in anguish as he continued,

"We've been monitoring its progression for 4 months… For it to disappear out of the blue makes no sense!"

"Calm down, Berlitz! We'll find a way outta this. For now, we'll have to try and have another one made. Just keep your cool and do a checklist of places it might've ended up in"

*click*

"-Oh that Birch, always too casual about things like this…"

The scientist looked out the window, spotting Sapphire leading her bike to join Ruby.

"I wonder if his daughter will end up like him as well…"

"What took you? I cannot **stand** the heat nowadays, if I had failed to remind you"

"It's b'coz you wear two sets of pants; I mean… who DOES that?"

"Only those deemed worthy of actually pulling it off, bandana-girl"

"H-hey! Bandanas are timeless, so there!" She stuck her tongue out and hopped onto her bike.

"…Says Captain Birch and her band of scurvy pokémon! Have I also failed to remind you that _blue_ is incredibly outdated.  
Everyone's in for _crimson_ nowadays" The boy was soon peddling beside her.

"You only say that because _everything_ ya own is red"

"N-not everything!"

"Prove it!"

"Remember that plaid patterned polo-"

As the two of them continued their squabble, Sapphire's attention was directed away from their path.

"W-wait, I think I saw something weird just now!"  
*SCREECH!*

She tightened the grip on the bicycle's brakes as she stopped her peddling.

"Hey! Need I remind you, Sapph, we are _seriously_ late for the lecture on pokémon breeding!"

"Shush it! Come take a look here!" She waved her arms around, trying to get Ruby to come closer.  
The boy had no choice but to comply, getting off his bike and dragging himself towards her.

"If this is going to just waste my ti- HOLY COW! Is that what I think it is?"

"Isn't it awesome? I **thought** I saw something unusual back here!"

Sapphire was kneeling while studying its form, as the egg sat quietly in a soft patch of leaves.

"Ya think it belongs to anyone?"

"An egg in the side of a bike path? Don't you think if anyone _did_ own that thing, leaving it out here would be a bit risky?"

"I guess you're right."

She stood up and looked at it once more, a worried expression splashed across her face.

"What if we-"

Ruby's eyes widened at the thought, he waved his arms in front of her in response.

"Uh-uh, NO WAY am I going to help you take care of that thing!"

"But Ruby! It's helpless out here on its own! Let's take it with us!"

"I was just on my way to a lecture, Sapph. This is seriously something we should just _walk away_ from"

The blue-eyed girl stomped her feet and pointed a finger accusingly at Ruby.

"What ever happened to, _I've realized I've got to use my skills for good_, huh?"

Ruby had his hands up in a defensive position, unsure of what to say.

_DARNIT_, _she had to use __**that**__ excuse_; he said to himself, as he sighed and surrendered to his feisty companion.

"FINE; you win. Do you perhaps sense any pokémon around? It _could _just have been left by its mom not too long ago"

Sapphire looked around and sniffed high and low, without a trace of any other pokémon around.

"This is a cycling path, Ruby. Hardly any pokémon even come near here!"

"-How strange… HOLD ON I think it's moving!"

He flinched as both of them glared at the egg that was now moving around.

"I-Its hatching, I know it!" Sapphire panicked in place as she watched the egg shells chip away one by one. Ruby was equally worried,  
not knowing what to do if ever the pokemon ended up hideously freaky.

The egg was busy chipping away, until a bright light shone suddenly. It faded after a few seconds, revealing a small, blue, dog-like pokémon. Its legs and torso where colored black, and it had piercing red eyes to boot.

Both Ruby's and Sapphire's eyes brightened at how incredibly cute and unique the pokemon before them looked like. It was a baby pokemon neither of them have ever come across before!

"AWWW! How incredibly adorable this little tyke is!" Ruby held it up and cradled it in his arms.

The blue pokémon chuckled in amusement, smiling away at Ruby's endearing gestures.

"H-hey! I wanna hug it too! I saw him first!"

"Get away from it, you don't even know if it's a girl or a boy! Besides, you'll probably crush it with your man-arms or something"

Sapphire gritted her teeth as she reached for her pokédex to reveal the pokémon's true identity.

She clicked a few buttons, as the gadget scanned the tiny creature.

"_**Riolu**__; An Emanation Pokémon._

_ A small, yet powerful Pokémon, it has been known to be able to endure a trek across two mountains in one night.  
The aura it emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.  
It has a peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.  
The origins of this pokémon are unknown as spotting one has proven to be almost impossible_"

"Riolu, huh…" Sapphire blinked a few times, before reading the description once more.

"What an absolutely interesting description you have, little tyke! The ability to emanate auras, read emotions…"

"And on top of that, its endurance is as hard a rock!"

Sapphire snatched Riolu from Ruby's arms swiftly, as she swayed it left and right, mocking the movement of the mothers she's seen on TV. "Lullaby Riolu, on a tree top!" She sang in a tone-deaf voice, rocking it back and forth roughly.

Riolu was getting dizzy fast, as it had just hatched from its egg. Ruby was horrified at the display of violent affection from Sapphire; he quickly dashed towards her and tried getting a hold on the poor thing.

"You OBVIOUSLY know nothing of how to handle baby pokémon right! Hand him over, it'll hate me less!" Ruby smiled a most charming grin at the blue dog-like pokémon, before it reached out its arms to request Ruby's assistance. Ruby took the opportunity to let it get a hold on his arms, as he cradled it back into his loving and firm grasp.

"SEE? Told you so; you were too rough with it!"

Sapphire grunted and followed the two of them, eyeing the sleepy expression on the pokémon's face.

"N-now that it hatched, we should give it a name!"

Ruby smirked at the idea, and thought hard, still cradling it to sleep.

"I think it should be Rulu. You know, Riolu and Ruby put together?

"BLECHK, that's horrible!"

"Then I suppose you've come up with a worthy alternate?"

"How's about… Rilo?"

"Dono, Toro, Relo, Rono… And now Rilo? How ORIGINAL. Besides, Riolu doesn't belong to **just** you!"

The blue-eyed girl tightened her fists as she stopped in front of the boy.

"FINE! Since you claim to take part-ownership, we _both_ should care for it! Don't hog him all to yourself!"

"Shhhh! It's finally asleep!"

Sapphire clamped her mouth shut as she watched the blue pokémon slumber calmly in Ruby's arms. Looking at the baby pokémon's peaceful expression made her calm down, her whole body relaxing shortly after.

"It… It's really cute when its asleep like that…"

Ruby sighed, and sat down on the grass. He gestured Sapphire to sit down shortly after fixing Riolu into a more comfortable position.

"Well, since it is obviously found by _both _of us…"

"Pfft… Yeah right, don't forget just a few moments ago, you wanted to leave it out here to rott-"

"SHHH! Sapph, can't you see it's still sleeping?"

Sapphire flinched and bowed her head, embarrassed.

"Well, like it or not, we _both_ witnessed it hatch. Also, I am very confident I'd make a **way** more suitable mother for it. Furthermore-"

Ruby was interrupted by the girl's sad attempt to resist laughing. She placed her hands over her mouth and wiped some forming tears away from the corners of her eye.

"You? A MOTHER? I can see you nagging it about here and there, and dressing it the way you want but for you to finally admit yourself to be the girl of us both?"

Ruby popped a vane as he shook his head, trying to restrain his urge to scream at her.

"I was referring to the way mothers carefully _nourish, teach and care_ for their offspring. YOU can be the father; you know, the most worthless of the pair"

As it was an attempt to lighten the mood and turn around the insult to her, a chord struck deep into both Ruby and Sapphire's hearts as they remembered their lack of their respective parents as a child. Sapphire was raised without her mother by her side and Ruby had a father that barely even spent time with him at all.

They had a moment of silence before Riolu woke up and emitted a blue-green glow from his body.

"H-hey, it's awake…" Sapphire said softly.

Ruby cringed as he tried to think of something to say to break the tension.

"…How's about we name it Rusa?"

"Rusa? Where'd that come from?"

Riolu woke up suddenly and smiled towards Sapphire, positioning itself on her lap trying to snuggle up shortly after.

Sapphire, reading her pokédex once more as it showed some data on the little tyke, happily exclaimed,

"Oh! Seems like we have a **boy** pokémon in our hands!"

"Rusa is a genderless name anyhow" Ruby continued, looking away to hide the blush forming in his cheeks.

"I_ still _don't get it"

"*Sigh* It's Ruby and Sapphire pieced together. **Ru** and **Sa**. _Rusa"_

"How's about Saru?"

Riolu flinched at the sound.

"…Rusa it is then!" The girl chirped, hugging the blue pokémon tightly in her arms.

* * *

_A/N: That was a lot of fun to write, honestly, I had this one idea in my head about both of them being surrogate parents for an egg; but that would be too boring. I also had a hard time deciding which pokemon the egg should hatch as. (Riolu was a perfect on-the-spot choice!) _

_So if you like it so far, please tell me about it through a __**REVIEW**__. I'll then decide if I should continue it or not! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I thought I'd take a break from writing __**Nice to Meet You**__; and work on this first!_

_

* * *

_

"I can just imagine how ravishing you'll look in these, Rusa!"

Ruby happily exclaimed, holding up a pair red shorts and a red hat to boot. He had just finished stitching buttons for the shirt and is now working on some embroidery.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at Riolu's own, the color of the pokemon's eyes changing color with the glance.

"Hey! Weren't his eyes red just a while ago?" Sapphire asked, docking her head to the side.

"It's an _aura_ pokemon. The color changes with the owner's mood"

"So… What mood is that?"

"Well, it's bright yellow. He must think I'm pretty excited about something!"

"Huh? Over what?"

Ruby smirked, and then swiftly held up the just-finished red outfit right in Sapphire's face. It was a complete red outfit that matched his. The black sleeveless shirt and white hat seemed like a perfect replica to what he was wearing. Sapphire stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ew! Why should MY baby pokemon look exactly like you? That's going overboard!" She quickly cuddled Riolu and diverted his attention elsewhere.

"I'll have you know, I fashioned YOUR outfit from my own. So if you think it looks horrible; then you look horrible as well! …And even more so than the leaves-outfit!"

"Oh yeah!" Sapphire got up, tightening her grip on Rusa as she screamed back at the boy. Ruby retaliated by standing up as well, his newly-sewn outfit tight in his grip.

Riolu looked back and forth between the teenagers, his yellow eyes changing hue rapidly until they had a bright shade of magenta. It whimpered like a lost puppy for a bit, but its call had fallen on deaf ears. Then, Riolu decided to simply screech, making the bickering duo clam up.

"I guess it didn't like hearing us fight…" Sapphire said, putting Riolu on the floor gently.

Ruby looked away and sighed. "You're right. We shouldn't keep bickering like this; it'll make him want to run away" He suddenly felt a deep pain in his chest, as he remembered what happened with Mimi. He _never_ wants that to happen again. _Ever_.

"Alright! First thing's first. My house or your house?"

Sapphire's eyes widened as she scratched her head in confusion.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, it needs to stay with at least _one_ of us."

"Oh! Well, it should be my house then! Papa will definitely love him!"

Ruby looked at Rusa, then at Sapphire, then on the ground as he lifted his hand to rest on his chin in deep thought.

"I can see how your father might welcome the new addition to your family but…"

"But?"

"He'll experiment on it Sapph! Who knows where this little Riolu might end up in the hands of a scientist?" He clutched his hands dramatically, his crimson-eyes starting to fill with tears as he pictured his beloved baby in a steel cage.

Sapphire opened her mouth to say something, but thought about his words.

"Fine! Just give me some time to talk to him; but in the meantime, he can stay with-"

"You'll be staying with ME, my lovely little Rusa!" Ruby held onto Riolu's black paws and started spinning him around like it was love at first sight.

Sapphire sighed. Seeing Ruby and Rusa's happy faces made her heart skip a beat though, she had never seen either of them that happy before!

"Well, I should probably get him some milk! I can already hear his tummy rumblin' away"

"Good idea Sapph, you go ahead and run to the Pokemart now!"

Ruby handed her half of the pay, and waved his hand as if he were shooing her off. Sapphire rolled her eyes and kissed Riolu on the forehead goodbye.

"Sapphire will be back soon, ok Rusa?" She said, as she waved from a distance.

Ruby smiled, and then quickly changed it into a smirk. "Now, _where were we, my beautiful Rusa?_" With claw-like hands twitching in excitement, he looked at the helpless blue pokemon with sparks in his crimson eyes.

* * *

Sapphire eagerly jogged towards the nearest Pokemart, repeating "For Rusa, For Rusa" over and over again all throughout.

As she was about to make a turn, a certain group of friends caught her eye.

"Ey, it's Sapphire!" Gold cried out.

"Sapphire? Well, hi there!" Chris chirped. Silver simply shrugged.

The caramel-head halted and ran towards them. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"We're just hangin' out here, there's nothing much to do" Gold replied, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. Chris sighed and faced her.

"You seem like you're rushing, Sapphire! What's the hurry?"

"Ah! Long story, I just really need to get some Pokemilk from the store. I'll get back to you guys later, bye!" And with that, she ran off.

Silver narrowed his eyes on her and raised a brow. "Pokemilk?"

Gold placed a hand under his chin and examined the situation. "Being the awesome breeder that I am, I have reason to believe that an egg of hers' has hatched"

"Egg? But almost all her pokemon are males save for one. And Blaziken is incompatible with the rest!"

Silver and Chris suddenly found themselves in a state of deep thought. Gold yawned and rested his head on Chris' lap, making her roll her eyes at him in response. "Well, maybe she received something from someone… Or WORSE" Gold suggested.

"W-worse? What could you possibly mean?" Silver asked, his eyes narrowing with every second.

"She and Ruby…"

*SMACK!* Chris punched him in the head.

"You and your silly assumptions… Seriously, Gold!"

* * *

"Hey there Ruby! I was wondering if maybe you had some eyeliner-" Blue ran up to Ruby's secret base entrance, her voice echoing through the walls.

"SHHHH; would you tone down? I've finally managed to get Rusa to sleep!"

"Geez Ruby, chill! Who's Rusa anyway?" The girl entered through the beaded doors, her eyes sparkling as she got a first glimpse of the little Riolu.

"Awwwww! How adorable! Is this little angel yours?"

"Well, mine and Sapphire's actually. We found the egg at the same… time…" Ruby's voice trailed off as he looked away, flustered. _Now that Blue knows, everyone will soon follow suit…_

Blue couldn't hide the devious smile creeping up from the corners of her mouth.

"Is my little Ruby all grown up? I can't believe you've gotten me grandchildren already!"  
She playfully teased, pinching her underclassman's ruby-red cheeks. _Ever since I got to know him back when he was 11 years old, Ruby really grew on me! Especially since he has really good fashion sense!_

"What the heck are you talking about, Crazy woman!"

"Aw, now you're starting to sound a lot like your father…" The brunette pouted and seated herself next to him.

"You mean Green? **He's** my father?" Ruby shook his head and sighed. _I know she used to tease how we acted sort of like a family, but this is just plain silly now._

"Yeah! Don't you remember when I used to compare us to a family? Sapphire's mom and dad are Red and Yellow, me and Green… we're YOUR parents!"

Ruby raised a brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Even if we __**are**__ the youngest, I still act __**way**__ more mature than the others._

"I'm back with the milk!"

Ruby rolled his eyes and got up to get the milk from Sapphire. Blue's eye twitched as she stormed towards the door and looked Ruby with furious eyes. "You mean to tell me you let the MOTHER do the errands? What kind of a sick person are you, Ruby?"

Sapphire frantically looked at both Blue and Ruby simultaneously. _What's going on!_

"What's the big deal, Blue? Sapphire simply got Rusa some milk while I watched her!"

"What's the deal! YOU'RE the father, Ruby! You do the money-oriented drabble while Sapphire cares for the baby! Don't you both know how it works?"

Ruby popped a vein as he faced her with a serious look in his eyes.

"No; I DON'T know how it works, my father was barely a father as far as I'm concerned; so I suggest you leave me and Sapphire alone!"

Ruby looked at her once more, with Blue blinking a couple of times as she stood there in silence. Sapphire didn't fare well either, as they both watched Ruby prepare the milk like a real mother and feed the baby pokemon with love and care.

Sapphire and Blue looked at each other in complete awe, before stepping outside the base, leaving Ruby alone to nurse Rusa.

"MAN, I was only kidding! Why does Ruby have to get so worked up?"

Sapphire sighed and plopped herself onto a stump. "He gets like that when ya talk about his daddy or somethin"

Blue sighed and sat beside her. "I should be more careful about what I say then…"

"Naw, Ruby needs to learn how to get over it…" Sapphire looked down and stayed quiet.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sapph? Did Ruby scream at you too?"

"N-no, it's not that…" The caramel-head looked away, avoiding Blue's glance.

"It's just that, Ruby knows how to handle the baby pokemon so well… Like a real mommy, and… All I can manage to do is buy her some milk. Heck, ANYONE can do that"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sayin, I'M the girl. I need to know these things!" She leaned her head on her arms and started sniffling.

"Sapphire… You guys are just teenagers! You don't need to-"

"It's not that either! You just don't understand, Blue!" The azure-eyed girl wiped her nose in haste with her arm, before grabbing hold on a branch and climbing a giant oak right after.

Blue was left there, sighing with regret. _Man, these kids are hard to figure out! No wonder people tend to leave them both alone… They've got issues only they know how to handle!_ The brunette looked back at the base one last time, before heading off to tell the others.

"I've got to help them out sooner or later, or that Riolu might end up a sad divorcee-kid!"


End file.
